


Like We Always Do

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Humor, I meant to write a fluffy fic but this happened instead, Love, Married Couple, Smut, lasagna, this is just one big shameless smut, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Natasha decides that she wants a piggyback ride from Steve, but as usual, one thing leads to another.





	Like We Always Do

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've just been so distracted by another ship that came and knocked me off for a loop - I'm talking about Rebelcaptain from Rogue One. Whew! Talk about a sledgehammer to my feelings. If any of you ship that couple, I encourage you to check my fics about them and let me know what you think! I digress. I will be posting new chapters for my Romanogers fics this week. Until then, I hope this ficlet can tide you over.

* * *

 

 

The redhead watched her prey from around the corner, making note of his movements. If she was going to catch him off guard, she had to be stealthy, and that was not an easy thing to do with Steve Rogers.

She kept an eye on him as he moved about the kitchen. The aroma that emanated from the room was intoxicating and very familiar. There was only one meal he made that smelled like that. _Lasagna._

Natasha wet her lips and her stomach gurgled in anticipation. She bit her hand and tried her best not to squeal. Sure, she'd eaten Steve's lasagna many times before in her life, so it's not as if she was smelling it for the first time, but lasagna was her favourite dish in the whole world and he knew that.

Poking her head around the corner, Natasha saw Steve stand in front of the refrigerator with his hands on his hips. This was the perfect time for her to strike! Running towards him, she waited until she was close enough, then launched herself at him, landing on his back.

Steve had been so focused on whatever he was looking for in the fridge that when Natasha got on his back, he stumbled and nearly fell down. Once he got his balance, he half turned his head and Natasha blinked at him innocently. "Nat! What the hell are you doing?"

"I want a piggyback ride." She wiggled her hips against his back and he groaned in exasperation.

"I'm a little busy right now, babe. Maybe later, okay?"

She frowned at him and moved her legs to the front of his stomach, crossing them tightly. "No, now!"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Nat, come on. Just let me make the salad first, then you can have a piggyback ride. Okay?"

"Do you find me undesirable?" She pouted and dug her chin into the space where his shoulder and neck met.

"What?"

"I was just thinking. You must find me undesirable since you won't do what I want."

He rolled his eyes again. Now, she was just being silly. "Of course I find you desirable. I _married_ you, after all."

"Well, then you should give me a piggyback ride! Marriage is partly about pleasing the spouse, right?"

"Yes..."

Natasha slid her arms around Steve's upper torso, slipping her fingers into his shirt as she pressed her breasts against the solid muscles of his back. "Why don't you put the salad on hold and give your wife a piggyback ride to the bedroom? I'll make it worth your while." She said those last six words in a breathy voice and nibbled Steve's ear.

After a promise like that, he couldn't refuse. Steve turned the oven off and placed his hands under her backside - she made sure to give him further encouragement by wiggling her body where he touched her - and carried her to their bedroom in record time.

Steve tossed his wife onto the bed and bent down over her, nipping at at her collarbone. She cooed in pleasure and squirmed when he moved his head a bit lower and kissed the top of her breasts.

Natasha nudged him off for a moment so she could toss her shirt away, leaving her bare before him. Steve's eyes were clouded with lust and he just stared at her, floored by her sensuality.

She smirked at him. "C'mon, handsome," she purred. "What'cha waiting for?"

He threw his own shirt across the room and pulled her to him, slanting his mouth over hers. His cupped her breasts in his hands and rolled the nipples between his fingers. Natasha cried out and trembled from the sensation. 

"Mm, I need you to get these clothes off." She tugged at the jeans that covered his glorious body.

"Okay, okay. Gimme a second." Steve sucked Natasha's lovely breasts for a long moment that had her shaking and muttering swear words in Russian. Her eyes were closed and her fingers were clenched in fists, tugging on the blanket. It was a beautiful sight to see, but watching her hit her climax would be even more beautiful.

Steve drew back and quickly removed his pants and boxers in one move, then he was on top of her again. He peppered her face with little kisses as he put a finger into her shorts, circling the digit around her entrance and dipping it inside her core for a brief moment before pulling it out.

"Steve, you're a fucking _tease_ ," she grumbled.

"But you love it," he purred and tugged her shorts down. There was so much dampness in her panties that he was sure it wouldn't be long before she came.

A sound that was damn near close to a cat's purr left Natasha's lips as Steve's finger slid into her womanhood again, painting her with her own juices. Her muscles squeezed again and again on his hand and Steve licked his lips, pumping into her.

Eventually, Natasha cried out, as waves of pleasure ran over her and left her breathless. She lie there, unmoving as the delicious shivers shook her until she fell back on the bed, a wide smile on her face.

Steve ticked his fingers up and down her thighs and she giggled at the feeling. "That was great, but it's always great with you." Natasha tugged her husband to her and nuzzled into his embrace.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," he replied and kissed her nose.

"Ooo, but I said I'd make it worth your while, didn't I?" The redhead grinned at him and she switched their positions, so that he was underneath her. She ran her hands down his broad chest, scratching him a little as she did do.

Steve moaned and grasped her hips. "Nat, you're going to kill me."

"Mm, I think I'd rather just fuck you silly." She slammed her lips to his passionately, letting her tongue slide into his mouth. The kiss was completely lustful and dirty with nothing tender about it. It was full of heat and desire.

Finally, Natasha pulled back to catch her breath and she slowly pushed her hips down onto Steve's shaft. She purposely took her time, impaling herself on his cock inch by inch, leaving them both highly aroused and groaning at the motion.

The half moon marks Steve made as he gripped her hips brought a smirk to Natasha's face. She liked it when he did things like that, letting his passion for her make him stake a claim on her. Even though, they were already bound to each other for life, Steve possessiveness never ceased to please Natasha.

Finally, she took him in all the way and let herself rest for a moment, breathing in and out. It didn't last long because Steve bucked up into her, no doubt impatient and ready to start moving things along. So, she started gyrating her own hips and meeting his thrusts with vigor.

Steve may have been underneath her, but he was still _Steve_. There was no way he would just lay there like a cold fish and let his wife do all of the work. Sex was always a team effort for them with both doing what they could to bring the other to maximum pleasure.

Natasha's breasts slapped against Steve's chest and he slapped her behind once, then twice, causing sharp cries to emanate from her as they thrusted together. He sucked on her neck and nipped at her breasts every time she was close enough and he felt her tremble above him.

The redhead moved on him with the ease of a slinky cat, her back arching and curving as she met him with each stride. Sweat began to form between the two of them and pre-cum was already weeping out of Steve's erection. 

He was very close as well and it wasn't very often that Steve and his wife came at the same time, so he decided to give her a little extra persuasion. He moved his finger between them and stretched it into her wet core, brushing against her clitoris.

Her scream was all the encouragement he needed before he climaxed too. Steve shuddered as Natasha's petals fluttered around him and she let out a gasp as he filled her up with his seed.

Natasha cooed softly and laid on his chest for a while, enjoying the delightful glow of her orgasm. When she was ready, she rolled off him and he turned to his side, hugging her warm body close. "If that's what happens after I give you a piggyback ride, maybe we should do this more often."

"Agreed." She entwined her fingers with his and held them to her heart. "Maybe I'll even share some of the lasagna with you, too."

"Well, at least you're feeling generous," he teased and playfully poked her side.

She just giggled and closed her eyes, happy to be in the arms of the man she loved.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop writing shameless smut. XD


End file.
